Met You On That Site
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Sylar and Elle meet on eHarmony. Pure crack!


**Met You On That Site**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Sylar and Elle meet on eHarmony.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Heroes. This is just a fan love for the show.

**An: **I had this idea for the fic since I saw the Villains promo with Sylar/Elle. This is a crack fic so please bear with me. Also not sure the real tag line but mine is one that's suppose to be funny playing off the real dating site. I know people find their soul mates on there but this is just for fun. Also don't worry I'm working on my Peter fic. I don't use a beta the ones I have found never tell me what changes they made so sorry for all the mistakes.

* * *

_~You know you should have never looked.~_

Gabriel Gray sat next to Elle Bishop who was fixing herself before the camera started rolling. The couple had been approached by eHarmony to do a commercial for them since they met and fell in love on their site.

_If it was that easy._ Gabe thought as Elle took off his glasses giving them to her assistant Mohinder. "We need to look presentable Gabe and those glasses make you look like…."

"Don't even say it Elle."

Gabriel spat out cutting off his girlfriend who he tolerated for nearly two years. Elle smirked with a glimmer of evilness in her eye she leaned closer to Gabe before she finished her statement.

"Dr. Who."

Gabe placed a hand up in the air ready to strike Elle instead he gently placed it on her cheek before glaring at her.

"As I recall you said my glasses were a turn on of yours."

"I lied." Elle hastily said before turning her face away from him. "Plus I'm still mad at you."

Gabe sighed before grabbing his glasses back from Mohinder putting them on. "For what? Eating the last piece of pie?"

"You killed my father!" Elle faced him as she pointed a finger at him glaring looking as if she would strike him down at any moment.

"Guys?"

"What?"

The yelled out as if it was planned. Mohinder step back motioning the camera then to them. "They're rolling."

Gabe and Elle look at each other smiling at the other then to camera. Gabe placed an arm around Elle as she grabbed his hand holding it with her own. _This would be an interesting shoot._ Mohinder thought as they began to film.

* * *

"I never knew what I was missing till I met Gabe." She states looking into his eyes as if he was the only person there.

"I was so shy but Elle changed me. Made me the man I always wanted to become."

"Gabriel and Elle. Together for two years."

Sylar shut off the television facing Elle who was smirking as she gave him a spark of electricity. Instead of backing away or flying her across the room he grabbed her head and kissed her. The kiss was passionate till she sparked him again this time he pulled away holding her hands down.

"We talked about this Elle no more love sparks. Save that for the bedroom."

"But its so fun. Plus it turns me on." She playfully stated as she made a face which melted Sylar's glare to a smile.

He kissed her again letting her hands go. "You said that about my glasses."

Elle sat up placing her feet on the couch tucking them under his legs. "Yeah those were a turn on. Whatever happened to them?"

Sylar glared at her knowing she knew what happened to his glasses. She smirked as she looked to the television. "I liked our commercial."

"The commercial that's a lie." Elle looked at Sylar who shook his head. "Mohinder tricked us into getting together plus that site is crap."

* * *

_~2 years ago.~_

Gabriel sat at the computer glaring at his best friend Mohinder who was busy typing away the information needed to start his little plot.

"Mo-mo…." Mohinder glared at Gabe who just used his hated nickname. "Fine Mohinder stop typing."

"I'm almost done. This will be good for you. You need to get out of the apartment Gabe."

"No it will be good for you so then you can have sex."

Mohinder stopped typing and looked at Gabe shocked and appalled at his statement making the famous O face he had been branded with before he rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Fine yes so I can wild hot sex with my cop of a boyfriend. I swear you think you would be gay as many times as you just happen to come home while I do the deed."

Gabe shook his head laughing at his friend. "You wish I was gay. You would be so on me."

"Yes yes I would." Mohinder states mockingly as he types in the last detail. "There we go. You're on eharmony. Now we just need to get you the perfect match."

Gabe looks at his friend his eyes filled with forgiveness. "Please no. Cant you set me up with that girl? Your boss…."

"My partner we co run the group." Mohinder spat out knowing that it was his frustration with everyone thinking he worked for her. "Her name is Elle and for the last time no. I said I would hook you two up but you were chicken and hung up on her when I called."

"Well Elle seems safer then these women." Gabe states now scrolling through his matches. "Like look at his girl. She has to be like 50. Angela Petrelli oh yeah I'd so be into her."

Mohinder then grabs the mouse clicking it on a profile. "What about her. Cindy. She's 24 a trainer and agent for a global company. Seems to like nerds like you. Call her."

Gabe glares at Mohinder then to the computer screen. _She was hot. No dating over the internet was wrong._ His luck 'Cindy' would be a 13 year old girl who had daddy issues. "I can't just call her. Women liked to be courted."

"What are you? Afraid of women? No you are going to call her and stop thinking you live in Little House on the Prairie. You don't want to just be a watchmaker and live with your gay best friend and his cop boyfriend for the rest of your life."

"Dude. I'm a watchmaker and owner of my own business. Do you always have to bring up that Matt's a cop?"

"Why yes. Yes I do." Mohinder slapped the back of Gabe's head. "Call her. Hell even email his chick. She might dig shy freaks like you."

Gabe looked at Mohinder then to the computer screen. _Maybe Mo was right._ He could email her and ask if she is interested. After all she did have electric eyes.

* * *

"Hey partner ready for a busy day?" Elle asked sitting on top of Mohinder's lab space waiting for her business partner to get ready for their next client.

He looked at her as he buttoned his white shirt up. "Sure. Where have you been lately? Not bothering me as much it seems."

Elle got up moving behind him placing her hands on his chest and kissing his neck. "Why miss me?"

Mohinder smirked as he then put on his suspenders moving away from Elle. "No but I do miss you trying to turn me straight so you can have your way with me. So is there a guy?"

"A guy please." Elle blushed walking out of his office into her own.

Mohinder followed Elle who had sat down in her chair clicking something on her computer screen. Mohinder walked on over and grabbed Elle's hand before she could close out her window.

"So there is a guy." Mohinder stated as he sat down on the small part of the women's office chair she wasn't occupying. "Who is he? Don't leave out the details."

Elle covered her eyes with her hands then placed them in her lap. "He emailed me from that dating site you made me join. We talked turns out we have a lot in common. He is sweet. Emails me a Shakespeare quote everyday. Its cute I like him."

Mohinder smirked looking at the screen to Elle. "Have you met him yet?"

Elle shakes her head. "No way he is very cautious when it comes to meeting but he did give me his name and where he works."

"Well what's his name?"

"Sylar…..Sylar Gray." Elle said as she then clicked the page off. "Don't you dare tell my father I'm in a relationship with someone I haven't even met yet." She walks out of the office then leans back into the door. "I'm going to surprise him. Noah said to bring pie does that sound good or is that too housewifey?"

Mohinder nodded trying to control his smile. "Pie is good."

Elle clapped her hands together now showing her excitement she had been hiding all along. She started to go to their meeting till Mohinder stopped her.

"Make it peach. Every guy loves a peach pie."

* * *

"Wait you mean the peach pie wasn't your idea?"

Elle sighed shaking her head. "Um nope. Sorry."

Sylar rolled his eyes ignoring the women's plea "Told you Mohinder helped us and not that stupid website."

Elle smiled jumping on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well Mr. Gray you do know how to woo a women."

Sylar smirks flipping Elle off of him. "Whatever Cindy."

She smiled sitting back down after glaring at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

He chuckled knowing what he started. "You lied on your profile."

"Well your name was Sylar on there. How did you pick that?"

"I didn't Mohinder did. He made my account."

Elle looks at him. "He made mine two. You don't think he picked our names for a reason?"

Sylar looks at her. "For what black mail?"

"Maybe it's a sex name!" Elle eyes perked up as she ran to the phone. "We have to call and ask him. I bet Matt and him use Sylar and Cindy all the time."

Sylar sighed grabbing Elle before she made it to the phone. He placed her on the floor using his powers undoing her shirt buttons. Normally he wouldn't have been so open to start this little dance but then again it was just Elle and she didn't mind anything.

She looked at him as he used his mind to undo her bra. "I thought you said powers are for in the bedroom."

He smirked as he got on top of her kissing her neck. "This is close enough." He pushes Elle up a bit kissing her stomach as they hear a noise.

"Gabriel and Elle. Together for two years."

The couple looked up to see the television on as Elle pulled out the remote that was underneath her. "Sorry."

Sylar looked at the women then to the commercial that was on tv. He grunted and got up walking into the kitchen. "I hate that damn commercial!"

Elle sat up still on the floor glancing into the kitchen knowing that her boyfriend was pissed off. "Love you too honey!"

* * *

_~A Week Later~_

Elle had just sat down to watch the news when Sylar came into the room kissed her forehead and sat down next to her.

"Where have you been?"

Sylar had a sly smiled on his face as he mentally turns the volume up on the television. "Oh no where just watch the news."

"In recent events the website eHarmony's company office which stores the websites main frame has caught fire earlier today."

Elle raises an eye brow at Sylar. "You didn't?"

"Oh I did."

Sylar smirks as he puts an arm around Elle who pushes it off. She then starts to hit Sylar in the arm shaking her head.

"Why would you do that?'

"I hated that commercial."

"So you had to destroy their company? Gabriel those people find long lasting relationships for people out there."

"Oh right like they really do."

Elle glares at him and changes the channel folding her arms to her chest. "I'm mad at you."

Sylar uses his powers to retrieve a beer now drinking it. "What else is new?"

"Do you know why I'm mad?"

"Well the obvious reason would be because I set fire to a websites company office but the real reason is probably that I killed your dad."

Elle looks at him as he doesn't look away from the tv and takes another gulp of his beer. She smiles leaning over him blocking his view of the television. "Gabriel." She states in between kisses. "You know me so well."

Sylar locks eyes with Elle as he grabs her plopping her on top of him. Maybe Mo had been right about Elle but he was just too scared to make a move that he needed that stupid dating site. Elle didn't need to know his favorite kind of pie before she met him all that mattered now was that she made peach pie on special occasions. Ok their life wasn't perfect. He killed her father and many others. She had turned him into a killer not once but two times. Maybe that's what they needed in each other. He needed someone to call him Gabriel and let him be the killer that he was. She needed someone who could deal with her sociopathic ways.

_Yeah eHarmony had nothing on them._

* * *

**END**

**AN: Please Review! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
